mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Silos
Rules *Each Player has 5 silos max, building takes 1 week *Player protectorates (Protectorates that are not NPCs but were once player controlled) afford the protector to have an additional defence-only silo to place in that territory. This includes annexed protectorates is the max, regardless of how many protectorates There are exceptions where NPCs may have silos such as the Loveshack *These silos can alternate between offense and defence mode, switching takes 1 week *Each LP Period is a week from one saturday to the next *uranium enrichment takes a week *nukes take 1 week to make, require enriched uranium *each silo can fire 2 nukes in an LP assuming enough nukes are stockpiled *Defence efficiency is shown as below in the image, in a volley of multiple nukes, each successive nuke has a +5% bonus for the defensive silo range the original entered *stockpiles are localised - but they do not have to be located at silos is useful for avoiding weapon inspections *If a country wants to move a silo it must deconstruct one and construct a new one elsewhere, each action taking 1 week if the player is at the max number of silos *A silo and its staff are completely under one players control unless explicity handed over, seized/captured or destroyed regardless of the surrounding territorial status *A captured silo becomes deactivated and can be deconstructed by the captor - there is no advantage to holding a captured silo. *A silo can be transfered to another player in a week if the receiving player does not have the max number of silos as this is pretty much like one player deconstructing a silo and another player constructing one in its place *If a nuke is launched in an LP, silos can't be constructed in the following LP Defence range is illustrated to the right, pink = 80% of interception for each nuke, blue = 60%, cyan = 40%, green = 20%, yellow = 10%. arbitrary/borderline will be treated as mean value blue and cyan for example will be 50%. If silo defences overlap then both silos will be rolled for, so an increased chance in interception. Silos can be set to defend domestic or other countries too Player Silos *Mode is Offensive (O) or Defensive (D) or changing (O→D//D→O) which takes 1 week. O can also be changed to second strike (S) which will automatically trigger the nuke to launch at the Offense target if the country the silo is attacked its allies, as specified in defence target. There is also PD for Permanent defensive - these can not be changed **Keep in mind that whilst in second strike mode, the silo can be used as if in normal offensive mode, it does not take a week to switch between the these two modes *Offensive Target is the co-ords of the target for the automatic second strike, will usually be a city or set of co-ords *Defense Objective sets the territory the silo aims to defend. The default is domestic/internal i.e: the nation of the silo, but it can also be set to allies or global if neighbors are in the silos umbrella range. (For example it might be set to global so that it helps defend neighboring territory so that radiation does not blow over) **'The Defense Objective is also used for the second strike (S) mode!!!' - If it is set to defend allies then it will launch if an ally is attacked with a nuke, if it is set to global it will launch if anyone else fires a nuke. *Silos with an asterix* by the nation name are from the extra-silo for player-protectorate rule Silo Colours on map *Red - Offensive/Second Strike *Yellow - changing mode *Blue - Defensive *Cyan - Permanent Defensive Space to elaborate on defense objectives Shaderia *Erathia Silo - Defends Aberdeshia from incoming missiles *Shadowspire Silo - Defends East Pullonia from incoming missiles TBA Strategic Map Ranges of all active defence shown, Triangles represent silos in offensive mode - in the next update orange triangles will represent offensive and red will rep second strike. It is important to consider, before striking, that the map may be somewhat out of date, the silo table above overwrites what may be on this map. Category:Assets